What a Year Can Hold
by two insane chixs
Summary: Hermione has a secret. So does Draco, Harry, Ron, Cho, and well you get the point. A year can hold a lot more than they think. Some interesting things WILL happen. Rating may be changed to R later. Please read and review!
1. Suprising Confesions

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, but maybe we'll get lucky one day and own something BETTER than Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter One: Surprising Confessions  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and all those other unimportant people were in their 6 year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.(duh where else WOULD they be?)It was a beautiful day at the beginning of the term.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron were walking in from Herbology. If only they knew the surprises the year would hold. At that moment, Draco Malfoy began to walk toward them.   
  
"Hey Hermione, can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm sure,"she replied.  
  
"Well, I, um... Err...ehhh...uhhhh...I think you are...gonna be late for class."  
  
"Why did you want to talk to me?"  
  
"I thought I had found your quill, but I think its Goyle's. Ya that's right, its Crabbes"  
  
"Ummm okay then."  
  
"Crap munkees!" Draco muttered.  
  
  
  
"Hermione's looking pretty hott this year, dontcha think?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Sure. But do you know who I think is hott?" Ron replied.  
  
"Pray tell."  
  
"That Draco...ette. New girl. Ya."  
  
"Umm ok then.............we have um... Potions." Harry said, walking a little ways away from Ron.  
  
"Okay," Ron said, staring at Draco as he picked up his books. "Ahh," Ron sighed loudly, causing a few people to stare "Oh. My. God. He's hott, Ron said under his breath. "Maybe I'll go talk to him. *wink wink*"  
  
Ron caught up with Harry.  
  
"What about Cho?" Ron asked.  
  
"I dunno. Herms is looking pretty good."  
  
"Oh. Okay," Ron replied with an... interesting... gleam in his eyes.  
  
Cho is hot, Ron thought, maybe I could hook up with him...or Draco! yah!  
  
Harry started looking a little scared. "Um, yeah... I'm gonna go say hi to Neville."  
  
*Hermione*  
  
What was that about with Draco? she asked herself.  
  
"Hey Hermione! have you seen Ron?" Cho had suddenly popped out of nowhere, interrupting Hermione's thoughts  
  
"Umm ya. A few minutes ago Why would you want to see him?"  
  
"Well we have been "getting to know each other" lately"  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight," Hermione replied.  
  
"And he's such a nice, gay boy," Cho said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"I mean um err happy-gay. Ya... Um... er."  
  
"OMG I HAVE TO TALK TO HIM!!!!!!!!!  
  
*A few minutes later*  
  
"Ron!Ron!" Someone shook Ron. He had been daydreaming about Draco's nice butt.  
  
"Are you dreaming about Draco or Cho or something?" Hermione said.  
  
"How did you find out?...where I was?"  
  
"I was running down the hall looking for you."  
  
"Now don't thinking that I'm gay and that I am dating Cho and that Cho is a guy and that I'm cheating on him because Malfoy is hott."  
  
"Let's go see McGonagall."  
  
*McGonagall's office*  
  
"Professor! Ron's gay and Cho's a guy!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"We do NOT allow that at this school!" replied McGonagall.   
  
"Then why is Snape here?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's mine and Flitwick's business! oops..." Mcgonnigal said frantically as she tried to stuff something red and silky back into her desk drawer. "I'll take care of this later. Now go to your classes!"  
  
*School Grounds*  
  
Draco caught sight of Hermione. She's so gorgeous he thought.  
  
"Can I talk to you, Granger?  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Umm...I...I a-am..... in.... l...o......v......e.. with you." he stuttered.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Hermione went pale white then bright red. "Do you really?"  
  
"Well um ya. You're beautiful, smart, and hasn't slapped me, no matter how evil I've been. What more could a guy ask for?"  
  
"Oh well um..."  
  
"Hermione, walk with me to the lake."  
  
"Umm ok."  
  
While they were walking, Hermione saw Ron and someone snogging.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! omg!omg!omg!that is disgusting!"  
  
It was Ron and Cho and Cho had short hair...  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong!" Draco asked.  
  
"Ron ... Cho..." and then she fainted.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwahahahahaha! What will happen? Well, Waddaya think? If you like it, review. The more reviews, the faster we'll update! If you want it updated, you'll tell a friend and have them review. This will get interesting, because who knows what a year can hold? Oh ya, constructive criticism is more that welcome! We want to make YOU happy. 


	2. Giant Squids and Schizo Squirrels

Chapter 2 Giant Squids and Schizo Squirrels  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, we don't own Harry Potter. We do own the schizophrenic squirrels. We also don't own the song You're So Vain. That is owned by the wonderful and brilliant Carly Simon, just as J.K.R. owns HP  
  
A/N: in the last chapter, there was a mistake. Hermione does slap Draco in the third book. Please forgive us. We both missed that small mistake, although we've both read the books numerous times.  
  
A/N: No squirrels were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.  
  
Hermione awoke to see Draco's cool, grey eyes staring down at her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I...saw...Ron...and... "Hermione started to say  
  
"Oh never mind I don't want to see you so upset."  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Hehehehehe" Ron giggled,.  
  
"WHAT THE DUCK?!?!?!" Draco exclaimed. "I'll deal with you later, you bloody idiot!"  
  
Draco then began to take Hermione to the hospital wing.  
  
She awoke later and walked out onto the grounds, where Draco was sitting on the steps.  
  
"Draco?" she said as she stumbled toward him. "What happened with Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing *cough*." The cough sounded something like squid. The giant squid crunched something in its mouth.  
  
"Where is he?" she questioned.  
  
" Swimming? *cough cough*"  
  
"I have to talk to him."  
  
With that she began to walk toward the lake  
  
"Um he's busy.... with Cho." Draco said as he ran to keep up with her.  
  
"CHO?" Hermione almost screamed. "I'm gonna be in therapy when I'm 30!!!!!" she yelled  
  
Draco chuckled at this. He heard the squid cough something up  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiigt," Hermione said.  
  
"Come on," Draco said, dragging her to the lake  
  
"Umm ok?" she replied.  
  
When they got there all they saw was a wand and a chunk of red hair.  
  
"Alright then!" Hermione said, surprised.  
  
"Well, we must be off to our classes," he said, but as they walked toward the castle, they saw squirrels huddled around something. The were petting it and being nice to it, then they would viciously tear at it.  
  
"Uck schizophrenic schizophrenic," Hermione rolled her eyes."Where's Cho?"  
  
"Uh don't know" Draco answered. He walked of sing something to the tune of You're So  
  
Vain that kinda sounded like "You're insane, you  
  
probably think a squirrels gonna eat you, You're  
  
insane. I bet you think a squirrels gonna eat you,  
  
don't you don't you." And that's when Hermione noticed that the squirrels were tearing at Cho's body. She must have jumped off of the divination tower, Hermione thought.  
  
"well then... off to class hehheh, "she chuckled nervously. She had potions next so she met up with Draco on the way. Harry was close behind.  
  
"You seen Ron?" he asked.  
  
"Here and there," Hermione said. Harry had no idea she meant literally.  
  
"Umm ok," Harry said a little confused. "I need to talk to you after class," he said.  
  
"All right," by then she had parted with Draco----I mean Malfoy!  
  
Potions went as they normally did,. Snape complained, Neville screwed up, Harry lost Gryffindor points. The only thing different was that Draco didn't sneer every time Hermione raised her hand. Harry was the one that noticed this. What is going on? he thought.  
  
"Class dismissed!" Snape yelled across all the talking.  
  
Hermione caught up with Harry after potions.  
  
"Hermione did you notice Malfoy staring at you during class?" Harry asked.  
  
"Umm no? Why?"  
  
"Well he was!" Harry stated, kind of angrily.  
  
"Why does that bother you?" she asked.  
  
"It uhh....., doesn't but......it's kind of odd, dontcha think?"  
  
"I don't really care," she replied.  
  
"Ron would. Where is he?" Harry asked, as he hadn't seen him all day.  
  
"Well, I think Ron is uh kinda preoccupied. He's 'researching digestive juices.'"  
  
"Um...why?"  
  
"He... just is. And Cho is researching schizo squirrels."  
  
"Ok...we have to go to lunch...although I'm not that hungry anymore."  
  
"Herm, I need to talk to you in private. Meet me in the common room at midnight. I'm usually up then ...and so are you!"  
  
"Ok, so tonight at midnight."  
  
"Umm ya"  
  
*midnight in the common room*  
  
"I'm gonna blind fold you," Harry said.  
  
"Ummmm...why?"  
  
"Cuz, you'll see."  
  
"How can I see if I'm blindfolded?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"They climbed up many flights of steps. They stopped. Harry took the blindfold off, and Hermione almost fainted (nasty habit of hers, eh?).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you very much for reading! Now, you know what to do. (If you are stupid, we want you to select review and hit the go button and... Review!). We will update as soon as possible, but for that to happen, YOU MUST REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
